hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
2018 Delkraneiysia Hurricane Season
2018 Delkraneiysia Season Stats The 2018 Season is an ongoing annual event of tropical cyclone formations in the fantasy kingdom of Delkraneiysia. So far there have been 6 named storms and 4 delkranistorms. Storms in DK can happen any time of year, but the official season dates are April 1-October 31st. Strongest Storm 2018 Emily- 225mph 890Mbs Vocabulary Delkranistorm- our way of saying Depressions. D6- the 6th Category in Hurricane Tracking D7 the 7th Category in Hurricane tracking. 2018 DK Storm Names AMY (C1) BOB (TS) CHARLIE (C4) DENNIS (C3) EMILY (D7) FREDERICK (TS) GALE (TS) HENRY(C4) INGA JOHNSTON KATHLEEN LANDEN MANDY NICOLE OMAR PAULA QUINCY RILEY STEVEN TIFFANY UMA VINCENT WHITNEY XANDER YOLANDA ZOEY Submit Real Life Peoples Names for NEXT YEAR In the comments CONFIRMED 2019 NAMES Alex Beryl Carl Dana Ethan Fatima Gary Hermine Isaac Jessilyn Kyle Lou Michael Nancy Oliver Pamila Quinton Raelyn Seth Tammy Ursin Valerie William Xandra Yvory Zayn Overview An overview will be available after the season peak has passed. Will likely be around august. Systems Amy Amy started off as a strong line of thunderstorms then it began strengthening and organizing. It reached its peak intensity that same day and quickly weakened as it continued moving. Bob Bob formed the same day, right on the heels of Amy. Therefore, Bob wasn’t able to strengthen much past 50mph. Both storms remained off shore. Charlie A massive untimely Cat 4 storm cutting right into Delcore City, as a cat 2 storm, 2 days after peak intensity. The storm is responsible for over 15 million in damages. As of now, this is the most intense storm of the year. Dennis A medium sized storm that saw a peak of a C3 this morning, and continued to grow during the afternoon, the storm stayed the same heading towards Delkraneiysia. The storm is expected to dissipate within the start of May 3rd. The storm is expected to still drive gusty winds and plenty of rain. High elevations could pick up a few inches of snow. The storm made landfall at around 1:20pm May 2nd. Dennis is now the 2nd storm that achieved a C3 status or higher. The storm formed at 11:45am May 2nd, and quickly intensified through the day. Storm dramatically weakened overnight, but still took a devastating blow to Delkraneiysia on the nighttime of May 6th. The storm produced strong winds in excess of 75mph with gusts to 100mph, producing some damage, major flooding, and killed 12. The storm, even though only a C1, was the costliest storm this year. Hurricane Emily A very strong storm that hit a peak intensity of 225mph on Friday May 18th. Storm to likely weaken this weekend, and continue to weaken this week to dissipate late week. This could be the largest storm in delkraneiysia recordbooks. Emily is responsible for about 24 million in damages on coastal regions as a passed close enough to shore to have its gusty outer bands hit the coast, producing severe thunderstorms, and several tornadoes. The storm traveled south and the weather improved very much, but a true landfall hit on Saturday night the 19th,, after a weakening on Saturday. All schools and businesses are closed and all citizens are expected to stay home and shelter in their homes or in community shelters during the storm. Exact time of landfall was Saturday evening. ( 9:30pm Eastern) Emily caused significant damage and catastrophic conditions that are persistent and are likely to be fixed by Sunday. Power may be out for several weeks or even months. Landfall was as a C3 With winds up to 125mph, and deconstructed well built houses, downed trees, power lines destroyed, and over 17M in flood damage. Emily was possibly the strongest storm in DK Hurricane History. Frederick May 15-16. A small quick storm that produced high winds, heavy rain, severe thunderstorms and tornadoes upon landfall on Tuesday afternoon May 15th. = Gale Formed May 26th. So far out to sea, any land interaction is unlikely. It has strengthened to a strong tropic storm but it ended up weakening and disipating. Gale was “eaten”by being absorbed into a larger storm (Henry) and this is the last noting of the storm. Henry Henry was finally announced as a tropical storm at around 11:45am, May 27th. Henry gained much stre and power when it absorbed Gale to become a larger storm. It entered the Delkraneiysia Sea shortly after confirmation. It is 500 miles offshore, and could hit Delcore City as a hurricane around June 1st. The storm arrived in DK waters on May 29th, as a strong cat 2 storm. Shortly after at 1:30pm, it was declared a Category 3 storm. A much more clear path is now pointing to a landfall near or on Delcore City. It had been upgraded last night to a weak Category 5 storm with 155mph winds. Storm is to weaken as it closes in on landfall, likely tonight. CURRENTS CURRENT STORM(S) / The Delkraneiysia National Hurricane Center (TDNHC) and NHC started tracking 2 Potential storms that could develop into small tropical systems on May 24th. On May 26th @ 1:30am Gale was named a tropical storm. A second storm, likely to become Henry, is still showing Clear signs of development. Invest 97DE10 has aT 90% chance of development in the next 48 hours. As of May 26th at 3:30pm, Invest 97DE10 has not strengthened nor weakened. Keep posted on these storms here. ON NOW HENRY Category:Active hurricane seasons Category:Past Hurricane Seasons Category:Currently active seasons Category:Current Seasons Category:Future hurricane seasons Category:Future Atlantic Seasons IF NEEDED